“You’re Just Jealous”
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: Basically S409 but JT and Toby are in a relationship. Maybe for once Manny’s right about someone being jealous.


A/N : one of my favorite fanfics I've written

"You're Just Jealous"

Toby walked out to the basketball court, to where his boyfriend, JT was playing basketball with Danny.

The last few days has been crazy. Toby's friend, Rick, decided to bring a gun to school. He shot Jimmy, and he would've shot Emma but Sean stood in the way and tried to take the gun, but Rick died in the process. And everyone seemed to think Toby knew what would happen.

"Hey guys." Toby said as he caught the ball.

JT and Danny didn't say anything, just looked at him and took the ball back.

"So...JT, wanna hang out later tonight?" Toby asks, catching the ball again.

"Trying to cut down." JT says and rolls his eyes, taking the ball again.

What's that's supposed to mean? Toby thought. Was JT treating him the same as everyone else?

"I was there, JT!" Toby says shockingly, how could he forget that? He had watched Rick die. JT turns around and looks at his boyfriend. JT can see he's hurt, but he hates the fact Toby became friends with a physcopath.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I'm sorry you became friends with a physcopath. You knew what Rick was like." JT said. He knew it was harsh, but JT felt it was true. They were so close, right? So Toby must've knew.

"I didn't know he was going to bring a gun to school." Toby said, getting more hurt by the second. At the fact that JT, the love of his life. The one he's been with since the end of 7th grade, would just say something like that. They've been together for about three years, so why would JT believe these rumors or whatever.

JT turned around, looking Toby straight in the eyes.

"Really?" He asked, not even expecting an answer. Then him and Danny walked in the opposite direction, leaving Toby standing there shocked.

Out of all people to accuse him of something like this, it had to be JT. He had said he loved Toby. He said he would be by his side no matter what. So what was he doing now?

Toby just sighed and walked back into the school. He decided to stop by the flowers and stuff beside Jimmys locker.

He knelt down beside them. Him and Jimmy were friends, as he had dated Toby's step-sister for a while.

Manny walked up behind him, and stopped by for a second. She had been friends with both JT and Toby for years, she had even dated JT in 7th grade, before JT realized he liked Toby.

"I didn't know Jimmy had so many friends." She spoke, trying to make conversation.

"A lot of them are from strangers." Toby replied, not in the mood to talk to anyone but JT. It sucks when the only person who can cheer you up is the person who made you sad.

"Really?"

"People who don't even know Jimmy care about him. My own friends won't even talk to me." By friends, he meant his very few other friends besides Rick. He hung out with JT most of the time, but now...

Manny put a supportive hand on his shoulder. Toby decided to change the subject.

"I have to go to Ricks visitation tonight, but I can't face his mom."

"What about JT?" Manny asked, a smile on her face but confusion in her voice. JT was Toby's boyfriend, surely he would support him, right?

"What about him." Toby replied in a cold voice. Manny stopped looking at him, as she had realized what was happening. Her smiled faded and she felt angry. JT and Toby had been together for years, and he won't talk to him because of Rick?

Manny decided to get involved.

...

At the end of the day, she spotted JT walking with Danny outside of the school and ran after them.

"Manny. How are ya?" JT asked in a non-caring, monotone voice. Manny could see he was upset. Maybe even jealous.

"I'm alright. Better than a certain boyfriend of yours." Manny started bluntly.

"Ex-boyfriend. That was before he joined forces with hell boy. Who I know is a superhero but whatever." Manny was shocked at the ex thing. She didn't know the details, but did they really break up? Even Danny looked at JT shockingly when he said ex.

"Toby's a geek. He always has been." So? Manny thought angrily. JT never had seen a problem with Toby being a nerd. She had seen them kiss in the hallway, despite what anyone thinks. She had even heard JT tell Toby that he loves him!

"Mk, you out geek them all James Tiberius Yorke." With that, the three of them stopped walking. "Toby was always there for you. He's your boyfriend for gods sake! He loves you!"

"Tiberius is a family name, alright?" JT exclaims, ignoring the last part.

"If you hadn't ditched him for webster here then he would've never became friends with Rick." A true fact. JT wanted more friends, so he had sort of ditched the one person who was always there whenever he needed it.

"Look, JT, he's in love with you, okay? You're his everything. If he lost you, he wouldn't be himself. And neither would you. So don't be stupid and lose him. You know what? Maybe you're just jealous." And with her usual comeback said, Manny glared at him one last time and walked away.

That's when JT realized that he had messed up, really, really badly.

...

It was time for the visitation, and Manny had agreed to go with Toby for support. She was really hoping JT would come and fix his mess.

Toby was deep in thought, and not just about the visitation and seeing Ricks mom. He was thinking about everything him and JT have been through.

Coming out to their friends, to start with. Dealing with girls who wanted either one of them. Every time they got a weird look from someone. Family drama. Hard as hell school work. Toby's eating disorder. They had even lost their virginity to each other for god sake! And JT was throwing everything away for something petty like this!?

Manny and Toby were walking in now. Ricks mom was at the coffin crying, of course.

"I-I can't do this." Toby said. Manny looked at him sadly. She knew it would be easier if JT was here. Manny wanted to wait, but she didn't want to force Toby. Honestly, she didn't want to be here either.

"We can just leave." Manny says. Just as Toby and Manny were about to leave, Ricks mom calls his name. Her voice sounded so hopeless and broken. Toby had no choice but to turn around.

She hugged him, and Toby felt that it was only right if he hugged her back. She had just lost her son.

"You were always such a good friend. Such a good friend." She said, smiling sadly. Before Toby could respond, someone spoke up from behind him.

"Mrs. Murray." Toby turned around almost immediately. He knew that voice. JT.

He came.

Toby smiled at the sight of him, and Manny sighed of relief. He decided to come.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened." JT said, and he looked like he really meant it.

"You were a friend of Ricks?"

JT didn't answer to that. He didn't want to lie, and he didn't want to say no, because that would hurt her even more.

"It was a tragedy. I'm very sorry." Ms. Murray came forward and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you." She said and walked away. Toby watched her leave, and then he turned to face JT.

"It doesn't matter what I thought of Rick. It still shouldn't have happened. And I still should be here for you." He walked towards Toby and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. The visitation would start in a few minutes, so he would have to use this as an apology now. He'd talk with Toby after the visitation.

Toby hugged him back, relieved that JT didn't completely break up with him. Manny smiled at them, happy that JT had been mature for once.

They broke apart, and JT was about to place his hand on Toby's cheek as a form of comfort, but just then the visitation started. JT grabbed Toby's hand and they found their seats.

...

The visitation had lasted for two hours, and JT was happy to finally leave. He had held hands with Toby most of the time, not really caring what people thought. He couldn't talk, so that's what he could do. Now, they were out, and they could talk.

"Come to the park with me, please?" JT asked Toby, and Toby just nodded in response.

"I'll catch up with the two of you later." Manny smiled and walked in a separate direction while JT and Toby started walking towards the park.

"Tobes, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what I said. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I was stupid, and maybe even a little jealous. Toby, I love you. And I'm so, so sorry." JT said, meaning every word. Toby fought the urge to laugh at that. Stupid yes, but jealous? What was he so jealous of?Before Toby could speak, JT started speaking again.

"I love you so much, Toby. And I'm sorry if I didn't show it. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please don't break up with me. I'd die without you. And I mean it." JT sighed. He did mean it. He didn't even remember what life without Toby was like.

"I love you too, JT. And I forgive you. I always will no matter what you do. I could never live without you." Toby walked in front of JT, and threw his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

JT gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." Toby said, and pulled them impossibly closer.

"I love you too. Wanna go watch movies or something at my place?"

"Of course." Toby smiled at his boyfriend, who he was happy was still his boyfriend "But first, let me ask what you were so jealous about." JT nervously put an arm behind his neck.

"I-I mean we all know what I thought of Rick on its own. But I was also...somewhat jealous because...I mean you guys are so much alike and I thought that...you know maybe you'd start liking him..." JT admitted. It was somewhat embarrassing. Toby laughed at that and JT looked at him in confusion.

"Oh come on, you really think I would ever like Rick, let alone anyone else like that besides you? Seriously JT, Rick was definitely not my type. We may have had a lot in common, but I never saw him like that. The main reason was because he's not you. I don't want anyone else but you. Besides, Rick was straight anyway and he liked Emma." Toby grabbed one of JT's hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for getting jealous, but it really wasn't why I treated you like that. I was just being an idiot and let the what I thought get in the way. I'm sorry." JT admitted.

"Hey, it's okay. I forgive you...I was actually kind of scared that you would break up with me." JT shook his head at that.

"Never." JT leaned in to kiss him again "Now how about we go somewhere where I'm not terrified of what's in the woods." Toby laughed again, JT could always make him laugh, even when he wasn't trying.

"Okay, lets go." They started to walk off holding hands, happy that they were still together.


End file.
